


Another Way

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Post S14E19 ('Jack in the Box').The Winchesters aren't ready to let Jack go.





	Another Way

Jack breaks out of the box, and he’s never felt less in control than he does now, staring at Sam and Dean, eyes burning yellow. “You lied to me.”

Sam swallows hard, taking a step forward - even though Dean tries to grab his arm to stop him. “Jack, we’re -” His voice breaks. “We can’t let you hurt anyone else. You’re out of control.”

Fury courses through his veins, running hot and wild. “I’m not hurting them! I’m -”

Dean growls. “You’re a killer, Jack - a monster.”

His eyes widen, Dean’s words cutting him. “W-What?”

“Monsters hurt and kill people, and that’s exactly what you’re doing right now.”

Cas tries to interject, his own eyes wide with panic. “Dean, you need to -”

“No, he needs to hear the truth!” Dean’s own anger finally gets the best of him, and he pushes past Sam - even so much as he yanks the kid by the wrist, gripping him tight. “Look at you. Look what you did to this people in Heaven. Look what you did to our mom! You -” His fist swings out -

\- and Sam catches it. “Dean. Dean, no. We don’t - no matter how fucking angry we are, we d-don’t do that.”

Jack had braced himself - closed his eyes, too - even though he could have stopped Dean. None of these men had ever hit him before, and the fact that he’d made them suffer so much that they’d consider doing so...?

Dean stands back, trying to swallow down his own pain.

He opens his eyes, and they’re wet. “It’s - it’s too late.”

“No.” Sam comes forward again, latching onto the emotion he sees. “No, it’s never too late.” He reaches out, cupping Jack’s face. “Look at me.”

Jack looks at him, and...oh, God, but he’s consumed by sudden shame. “I...”

“We don’t want to hurt you, Jack - and you know, deep down, that you don’t want to hurt us.”

A tear finally slides down his face. “H-How - how do I stop?”

“You put your trust in us, wholly and completely,” Cas murmurs.

“But I did that, and you put me in a b-box -”

“We won’t. We won’t do that this time. But you need to hand yourself over, Jack. Okay?”

“I keep seeing Lucifer. He keeps telling me...”

Sam’s eyes widen, but he quickly regains control of himself. “He’s not real. Okay? We’re real, Jack. You need to believe in us. You have to make it stone number one and build on it.”

Dean exhales, his fists uncurling when he hears those words. “Sammy’s right, Jack.”

Jack suddenly presses himself into Sam’s chest, as close as he possibly can, shaking, tears dripping down his face. “I...”

Sam exhales in relief, holding him. “Okay, okay - let us help you.” He pets his hair, kissing the side of his head. “We can make things right.”


End file.
